Begging for Mercy
by CendrithePyroQueen
Summary: There were two ways I showed my emotions. I cried over everything id lost or I destroyed what i had left. Vioxshadow  RedxBlue rated T because I'm paranoid real summery inside
1. Prolouge

**In Vios' town of Yami-Kyoko there have been lots of murders, a serial killer of what seems to be one is on the loose. Feeling as if he has to solve these murders Vio goes out to stop them. What happens when he stumbles across a life threatening secret instead?**

Fate seems to have a habit of repeating itself. You won't find your enemy in the dark because he follows you into the light. Years ago my grandpa told me a story about how our ancestor saved the world with the help of four "friends" these friends were never really given names but the hero was called link. He defeated the darkness that tried to destroy Hyrule, and in doing so his own shadow turned against him. In the end of the story he learns that to destroy the darkness he had to get rid of the source which happened to be something his shadow had called the 'dark mirror' in the final battle of the story he fights his shadow. No matter how much the shadow cheated and tried to kill link the hero always bounced back. Link ran his sword which was named four through his shadows heart, the light of the blade caused the villain to disappear. The hero destroyed the mirror and saved everyone. When he came back he no longer had a shadow.

The story's different in every book I read but I try not to dwell on it seeing as none of them are too different. Except for one that said it was the shadow who destroyed the mirror and that the sword that the hero wielded actually made him into four different people. I don't believe that could be true at all. It's just stupid and impossible. Turning yourself into four different people? Not logical. Of course the entire story isn't very logical.

Welcome to the year 2011, in Hyrule. Unlike the days of my ancestor link we no longer had a princess. Or royalty for that matter. My town was called yami-kyoko after the story of link. It means dark mirror. Of course being that I was fifteen at the time I hadn't finished school yet. I was just some brainy sophomore in my little band of misfit friends. Hello, my names Vio. It's short for violet. Go ahead and make your homosexual jokes now. My mom wanted a girl. Luckily for me my parents weren't the only ones in town to name their child after a color. I actually had three other friends who were as unfortunate as I

Green was the first one I actually befriended. He was what we called the 'aggressive type' he was determined to do the right thing but that didn't always work out for him in the end. He always wore green clothes no matter what day it was or what occasion. He was nice and acted as the leader of the small group we had. He was constantly looking up to the hero link from the stories I told you earlier. He claims that he wears green because that's what the hero wore and not because of his name.

Red was the second one I befriended. He was the 'optimistic type' always seeing the bright side of things. He really innocent and could get annoying sometimes but at least he was quiet when you really needed him to be and the boy was skilled with talking around things. Not to mention through all of his personality traits he was a bit of a pyromaniac. Which undoubtfully scared the crap out of the rest of us. He always wore red and admitted it was because of his name and flames

Blue was the last one. We weren't very good friends seeing as he was what I called the 'over-confident and short-tempered type' he was constantly blowing up at green and hitting poor red. He was a great guy he just needed to control his anger issues and stop being so thick headed. He never mentioned why he always wore blue but I think it's rather obvious why.

In those days you would expect our country and daily lives to be rather boring no? Well it's a fatal mistake to think that. Those days if you went out at night you have better hoped you have a few friends to report who-no _what_ killed you. There was a huge casualty rate in that town.

Again, you would expect this to be something… common such as street gangs or thugs. But if was they didn't want to make themselves openly known… and they must have had a weird form of blood lust. Every body found was completely drained. They only came about two times a month; another mystery for the cops was the fact that there were no cuts or puncture wounds on the bodies.

Most of the people in that town said it was because of a vampire. But let's be real shall we? There was no such thing as any super humanish creature that drinks blood and turns into bats. There was no such thing as Dracula or anyone from that crappy twilight book. Vampires weren't real period. Besides if they were around sucking the blood of the people there. Wouldn't there be wounds on the necks of our people?

Too many questions unanswered. The murders had been bouncing around in my head like I was supposed to do something about them. It felt like everyone I saw was a suspect. It was almost like being hungry… it wouldn't go away until I did something about it. So I planned to find this murderer. No matter how stupid or brainless it may have seemed.

~authors notes~

Awww I know you're all super pissed that it's not another GX story

Haruka: but you'll have to get over it

Chara: our new obsession has sparked a new fic

Haruka: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND VAMPIRES?

Chara: I don't know! *scared* they're really easy to write about!

Haruka: *grumbles*

Shadow: wow I feel left out. Not a single word of me in this chapter

Chara: you'll be plenty important soon just be patient

Vio: I'm afraid that's a trait he doesn't have

Shadow: hey!

Vio: I'm only speaking the truth. Its ok I love you anyway

Shadow: *glares*


	2. Daydreaming

**Disclaimer: If I owned legend of Zelda shadow or Vio would I be writing fan fiction? If you've answered yes to this question than I suggest you go see a doctor**.

Ah school days they were the worst. Waking up early and running to school if you were just the tiniest bit late. The hot school uniforms we were required to wear even in the most humid of weather. The classes that only told you things you'd learned a long time ago (for me anyway). And the lovely assholes who decided that my name was that of a girls. Ah school mornings, one of the very few things I just wish would go to hell.

The bell rung in my ears the moment I opened the school doors, biting back the sigh that threatened to pass my lips I began to asses my current situation. No time to make it to my locker and my first class was on the other side of the building, yep this morning was just bound to be wonderful. I jogged through the quickly emptying hallways so no one would stop me for running.

My refection followed me in the shining navy lockers, some papers lay scattered across the floor, and the blurry figure of my shadow faintly copied my every movement. The only sound to be heard was my foot falls that seemed to echo around the corridors.

After I made my way up a flight of steps and rounded two more corners; I was knocked over by a blur of white and navy. The impact threw me backwards, completely taking out all balance I had a moment before. I shut my eyes tightly upon hitting the ground; my backpack slammed against the tiled floor with a 'thwack'.

"Frick!" someone cursed loudly in front of me. The tell-tale sound of books falling and scattering across the floor erupted accompanied by a heavier sound. I opened my eyes a bit to see who'd dare run into me on one of the many mornings I was actually late to class.

A purple haired boy sat just about a foot away from me. The boy was a little smaller than me, his eyes were closed in pain and all his schoolwork lay around him, a half eaten piece of toast sat on the ground next to him. He was clutching his school blazer in his hand and his tie was untied. In his other hand he clung to a black glass vile with a cork holding some form of liquid inside. He slowly opened his sky blue eyes, and gave me a pissed look. Once he saw who he'd hit the anger evaporated.

"Vio!" he said in surprise. "You're late again!" a smile touched the pale boys lips as his eyes took on a more amused asset.

"Shut up." I muttered spitefully "you're late too." Ah, another person you could call my friend. Though he was more like an ally in the weird name category, shadow darklink a lot of people say his parents were obsessed with the version of links story where the shadow saved the day. Shadow however fully denied that that story could be true. Though whenever he did he looked sad for some reason. My only theory was that he didn't believe what he was saying. He got along fairly well with green and red and even though most of the time he seemed nice he could beat the crap out of blue if he was insulted. He didn't have a named 'type' in my book because the boy was inconsistent, almost like he had a mask that he was really bad about keeping on.

"Yeah I am but I don't have professor Ganon first period. He's gonna kill you" shadow laughed good-naturedly even though the statement was probably as true as they come. I shot off the ground as fast as I could

"Sorry about your books! I'm going to get to class before that comment of yours comes true! See ya shadow!" before he could say anything I had taken off down the hallways and as far away from the scene as possible. In a matter of a few minutes I was at the door to my first hour and trying to find some way to calm my nerves.

'Ganon can't really kill you Vio!' I mentally cursed 'he's just a teacher!' though even through my mental peep-talk I was still haunted by the thought of professor Ganon coming to my house in the middle of the night with a chainsaw. Shouting 'this is why you never come to my class late!' and cutting off all of my limbs. Trying to push the frightening image out of my head I opened the door, not even bothering to take a deep breath, due to oxygen itself suffocating me in my throat.

"Vio!" I squeaked and held up my hands. I closed my eyes tightly so I wouldn't have to see him

"Sorrysorrysorrysorry! I didn't mean to be late! I just-"I heard a throaty growl and fear stopped my ability to speak

"Sit down." Came the deathly calm voice "your ten minutes late so you get ten detentions" I opened one eye to make sure he was telling the truth and there wasn't a knife or bomb or anything that could kill me anywhere near him

"Really?" it came out heavily tainted with disbelief. The moment it escaped my lips I kicked myself for not just taking it and sitting down. He narrowed his eyes.

"Would you like to triple it?" he challenged still not threatening my life in anyway

"No sir!" I replied quickly "sorry!" trying to keep my head low I made it over to my chair and sat.

Next to me in the double desk to my left sat Green, his emerald eyes alight with laughter,

"What had you so late today?" he challenged playfully. Without looking at him, in fear of Ganon walking over and breaking my neck, I replied hastily  
"I woke up late, and ran into shadow in the hallway literally" out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk. I hated it when he did that, that smirk was the I-know-something-you-don't sort of smirk. That look was almost my trademark and when someone else used it things were always worse than you expected them to be.

~begging for mercy~

From then class was regular. Ganon calling us useless, giving us impossible assignments and doing anything possible to crush our self-esteem. Luckily for me his teenager destroying methods were amateur and childish at best. In my instance of boredom my mind began to wander back to shadow.

Maybe I would just call him the 'inconsistent type' so I could get that off my chest. Thinking deeply into all my knowledge of the boy I noticed a few small interesting quirks that he had. During PE if we were to go outside he would suddenly disappear, he never ate at lunch, he hung out with blue, red, green and I at school but he always declined meeting outside of the education system, and if the sun hit him at all he would cringe and try to fidget his way out of the light. Shadow was the kind of person you would expect to be in lots of sports, he was really athletic and strong but he didn't have much muscle to show for it. You'd also expect him to be some sort of heart breaker but the only way you'd see that is all the dates he declined.

So it was official shadow was my 'inconsistent quirky type' a perfect fit for him. Now that my thoughts on shadow were over I moved on to thoughts on other things. All week green had been asking me over and over to go to the arcade with him, red, and blue when the weekend came. I continually turned the offer down, I had studying to do over the weekend, and we went to the arcade every Saturday anyway. It wasn't like they would have any interesting new games or something. Unfortunately green used that small bit of information against me calling it 'tradition' so once again I was pulled into a stupid Saturday at the arcade when the school week ended. Other than the normal things in the life of Vio nothing seemed too interesting. Tests, homework, friends, girlfriends (or lack thereof) the only thing out of the ordinary I had to think about were the murders. Which brought me back to the question of the year 'who did it?' thinking about most people at my school about three fourths of them would be too stupid to be able to get blood out of a body without any open mark.  
I let out a rather silent sigh and rested my head on my hand.

I was over thinking it all, I needed to take a step back and see if I could just find whoever was doing this in action or something. That would be step one. I needed some actual suspects. Some people who could do this and had full reason.

My eyes focused back to class in favor of listening to some lecture rather than drowning myself in my own little world any longer. After hearing a few minutes of mindless insults I simple let my eyes stray to where the clock hung on the wall. I bit my lip and tapped my fingers against the desk. It was hard to sit still when you had a lot on your mind. It was very simply going to be a long day

~begging for mercy~

Some flirty glances, sweet smiles, and girlish giggles were directed at me as I entered the lunch room, clutching my newest book to my chest, I weaved my way through the crowd.

This was bad. I'd seen this happen to many people. Innocent people like me… this quiet cycle broke the strongest wills. I must have ended up in the rumor mill somehow; people I passed tried not to look directly at me in favor of whispering among themselves. In a quick decision of not buying lunch I sat at the most empty table I could find. After which I was quickly joined by red, and blue.

"Hey Vio!" red chirped his huge childish smile still unwavering. I just smiled at them as the pair sat down

"Something wrong?" blue grunted sparing me a quick glance

"No" I responded trying to look normal. A third voice questioned

"Then why have you been sitting there locking yourself in your mind" I turned to find green standing behind me with a school tray in his hands.

"Just spacing out" I waved him off hoping he would just take it and leave me be. If I told them about my plans to find a killer they would stay by my side to make sure I never went out alone.

Normally it would be good to have backup… but when your back up was these three… you were probably better off going in solitude. Shadow slid into the seat on my right, green sat on my left and blue and red sat across from us.

"I see prof. Ganon didn't take you head off for being late" Shadow chuckled  
"it's a nice change of pace for him"

Blue eyed shadow, knowing him he was probably thinking about challenging the dark haired teen to some sort of battle. Whether or be one of words or fists chances were that he would lose. Shadow seemed to work well at improvising in a moment's notice; he always seemed to have some sort of come-back. Whereas blue rushed into things without thinking, punching mindlessly or speaking the first words to his mind without some sort of filter to harbor the stupidity. Sometimes things like that worked out for him. But those times were few and his victories didn't last long. While blue was distracted red seemed to have no problem slyly taking the chocolate-chip cookie from off his plate and openly eating it.

Shadow looked bored if nothing else. He was just staring off into the distance, with a look that almost said he was ready to fall asleep and if he was not woken up by some outside force that he may lay in slumber forever. So to keep my friend from becoming sleeping beauty I used reds strategy, stole a grape from greens lunch and chucked it Shadow.

Considering all my practice with a bow my aim and the blow were very accurate. He turned to me glaring playfully

"What was that for?" there was absolutely nothing threatening or agitated about the sentence. Just genuine curiosity.

"yeah." Green muttered "if you're going to take someone's food take it from blue!"

"Hey!" blue barked finally coming to terms with the current situation. Shadow chuckled under his breath and green put on a rather smug look

"I'm just saying that with your lack of an attention span you won't miss whatever is stolen from you. If you even realize it's gone." Blue glared

"Sure, I won't notice I'm missing something at all" he spat sarcastically. Knowing that this would simply turn into another pointless battle between two of my friends I decided to occupy my mind with the only literature near me, opening the leather bound, cover I started drowning myself in an old story. I lost myself to the familiar sentences and words, losing my grip on reality and letting my over analyzing thoughts slip away


	3. Detention

I stood in front of the pristine wooden door, glaring at it as if I hoped it would burst to flames and I wouldn't have to go through it. I wanted to smack my head against it but if I did all on the inside would know I was there. So I silently sucked up my anger, regret, and hesitance and grabbed the handle. Like any door in the school it opened swiftly and easily. Without much hope I stepped inside and looked to see who I would be stuck with for the next few hours of my life.

The room was empty for the most part, save for shadow, sheik, Midna, and Ganon. The only teacher of the bunch glared at me like I'd killed his dog as I walked over to take a seat by shadow. Ganon for some reason did nothing to stop us being within whispering range of one another.

Believe me when I say that I was thoroughly shocked that he had somehow landed himself here, shadow I mean. For once in my life I listened to my conscience and didn't ask in fear of Ganon hearing.

Looking around the room again with a mixture of curiosity and oncoming boredom my eyes landed on Midna. She was in fact wearing the girls' uniform which included a skirt and a blazer over a white blouse. Shed decorated herself an excessive amount of makeup, exotic colored bangles, and a necklace with a pretty black jewel for a pendant. Her fiery hair was pulled into a ponytail over her chest. Her skin was so pale in the right light it almost looked blue, her nails were painted black against that for an almost creepy contrast. Out of her own boredom she continuously braided and unbraided her locks.

Moving on Sheik came into sight. He sat still, not twitching at all; it seemed that would take years to master something like that. He had long blonde hair fell in a braid down to his waist. He wore the typical male uniform just as shadow and I did. However he wore white cloth around most of his face as if he didn't trust anyone to see who he really was. His backpack slumped against the leg of his chair on the floor; beside it laid some sort of metal case. Seeing as sheik was the creator of the nin-jutsu club I assumed that the case was full of things like kunai knives, shrunken, and needles. It seemed as if he was trying to make eye contact with me through his blonde bangs but I decided it probably wasn't the best idea to attempt any sort of communication being that we were in Ganons detention, so I pretended not to notice.

Finally I looked over to shadow who had fallen asleep. Very openly I must add. His head was on his desk while he used his arms for pillows. I couldn't help but notice his sharp-almost claw like nails, his breaths were shallow as if he barely needed any air in his sleeping state. He'd been writing in a thin black notebook when sleep seduced him. He looked peaceful to an extent. Well as peaceful as someone like him could be. I still couldn't shake the shock that Ganon absolutely had to see that shadow was asleep and was doing nothing about it

I let my eyes stray back to Ganon while my thoughts of why he wasn't wailing on shadow went on; the violent teacher was glaring directly at me. I could only ask why he hated me so much for coming into detention on time and taking a seat in silence.

Thankfully my mind wasn't locked with Ganons evil eye for long before blue burst through the door; shadow pushed himself up, sleepiness blurring his vision to see who'd disturbed his slumber. Midna looked a bit relived the thick silence was cut. Sheik however refused to look at blue at all, still not breaking his perfect motionlessness

I looked over to my hot headed companion; he sported a bruised left cheek and a fat lip.

"Sorry I'm late professor" he panted looking like he'd run here "I forgot and almost got on my bus home"

"Silence your stupid excuses!" everyone in the room flinched. Save for sheik. "You think you can come late to detention!" Ganon slammed his hands on his desk and propelled himself into a standing position. "Ill skin you alive and burn what's left of you!"

Shadow covered his mouth with his hand. At first I thought he was appalled by the thought of blue getting hurt. But after more careful inspection anyone could see that he was poorly attempting to hold in his laughter. One other thing seemed wrong with that picture, shadows claw-nails looked normal again.  
I wanted to speak to him about why he was laughing at the situation but I stayed quiet in fear of getting pumbled for interrupting the professor.

"Sorry!" blue squeaked holding up his hands in defense "I didn't mean-I'm sorry!"  
At this point the enjoyment of seeing blue break into a fearful ramble had gotten to me and like shadow I had to stifle my giggles so Ganon wouldn't hear.

"Take your seat!" Ganon roared "and your detention time has been doubled." Blue bit his lip the way he always did when he didn't want to openly curse. In favor of not pissing off Ganon any more he moved over to the area shadow and I sat at. Shadow openly smirked as the seething boy slumped into his seat. Blue openly glared back. The battle of wills commenced. The two seemed to forget I was there during their mental brawl; this gave me the chance to let my mind wander again.

I looked quickly back to Ganon who was smoldering due to the fact that one of his 'juvenile' students had arrived late to his hellish detention time. His gold colored eyes openly expressed his hate towards children of all ages. While he was like this it always seemed to take all of my power not to scream 'if you hate us so much why do you keep this job! Why do you bother teaching if you yourself know nothing about your subject? And why FOR THE LOVE OF GOD do you hate me? I've done nothing!' but I was smarter than that. I took pride in the fact that he probably hated me because I never failed any of his assignments or tests. He most likely despised me because he couldn't break me. I sighed and laid my head on the desk. Drawing pictures on the smooth wood with an invisible tool and tracing the patterns.

~begging for mercy~

It was long after blue had arrived that I felt consciousness pull at me again. My body felt heavy and I was unwilling to sit up. The slight sound of a pencil scratching against paper and the rhythmatic one of nails pounding against a nearby desk finally made me submit to pull myself off the wooden surface groggily looking around the room. Ganon had fallen asleep as I had. Sheik still hadn't moved, Midna had migrated over to where blue, shadow, and I sat and had given into unconsciousness. Blue was continuously hitting his own desk with his nails while shadow was writing something. A quick look at the clock reveled that we'd all be here for another hour I gave into the urge to groan at the boredom I was already beginning to feel

"So…" I muttered, my voice was still a bit slurred from my slumber. Shadow looked up from his notebook, slowly as if he was a little sleepy from his own work. Blue jumped a bit and glared at me for not warning him of my upcoming conversation "how you guys end up here?"

Shadow smirked sluggishly. Something about the room seemed to make all of its inhabitants tired considering every one there was ether drowsy or asleep.(1) the air around us felt heavy and no matter how many times I tried to rub the sleepiness from my eyes it continuously came back, each time with stronger vengeance.

"Well. After you left green pointed out that red had stolen blues cookie, blue lost his temper. Like always" he added the last part quietly so as to not let blue hear it. But due to the closeness he heard it anyway and shot a glare in the dark haired teen's direction "anyway after that he hit red. In a spur of the moment deal I got up and punched him. He tried to punch me back. We got into a small fight. Some teachers broke us up and we were condemned to detention with Ganon"

"You make it sound like I didn't get in any hits at all" my cerulean eyed friend snarled. I noticed his hair was a bit disheveled; he'd probably been asleep at some time during our detention hours.

"That's because you didn't" shadow replied with a yawn. Blue stood, he woke Midna in the process. I warily looked over to Ganon who hadn't let his slumber be disturbed by the foolish boy. Reaching up I put my hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't the time or the place blue. You can call shadow out for a fight later" he looked like he wanted to protest but logic got the better of him, he huffed and fell back to his chair with a light plop.

"Is it so hard to stay quiet?" Midna hissed glaring at blue with molten red eyes. Blue glared right back, his pride getting in the way of any second thoughts that would stop him

"Is it so hard not to look like a slut?" he barked, shadow snickered and Midna seethed

"Is it so hard not to act like a whiny five-year-old" blue and Midna engaged in glaring battle. I sighed and laid my head down. Shadow looked at me with a hit of sympathy. Out of what I assumed to be his own annoyance he turned to the angry teens

"Hey! Moron 1 and moron 2. I have a challenge for you. We'll play the quiet game whichever one of you makes it to the end of detention can have all the money in my pocket." They both glared at shadow

"Like we would accept such a stupid proposal" Midna hissed, she fingered the tie keeping her hair in its pony tail.

"Yeah" blue backed up. The two of them had a silent truce until they had dealt with shadow. The purple haired teen just sighed

"I knew you two couldn't do it. You're both just too pathetic"

"What!" they snarled in unison. Blue alternated his glares from Midna to shadow

"I could beat her at anything" blue boasted deciding Midna was his main enemy here

"Yeah right" Midna chuckled in a way that made it seem like he was joking with her.

"So prove it." shadow sighed "the game starts now" and from then detention was left in blissful silence

~begging for mercy~

A quick glance at the clock said that detention was to end in about five minutes. Ganon had woken up shortly after shadows deal with blue and Midna. At this point not even he wanted to be here anymore. His golden eyes stole quick glances at the only time teller in the room.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Shadow had gone back to writing in his notebook. And over the entire last hour blue and Midna hadn't stopped glaring at one another.

Finally with about two minutes left Ganon broke. "Get your sorry asses out of here!" He roared

Within the moment he said it sheik was suddenly gone, the door was left hanging open from his escape and none of his things were there any longer. Shadow stood, both blue and Midna broke off their glaring contest to look expectantly at shadow, who in turn looked at them with confusion

"What?" he asked blinking curiously at them. Midna gave a throatily growl

"Well? Who won?" she started fiddling with her ponytail again as she glared

"Well you both stayed silent so… it was a draw" blue immediately seethed

"Then who gets the 'prize' you offered us" he snapped

"You can split it" shadow looked rather pleased that they had brought it up. He dug into both his pockets and pulled up the fabric showing them that they were empty "there you have it. All the money in my pockets"

Midna began growling again "you liar!"

"I didn't lie. I never said there was money in my pockets. I just… implied it misleadingly" blue balled his fists and grabbed shadow by his collar.

"Ill wipe that smirk off your face. I can't believe you made me look like a fool!"

"Are you sure you want to do that here" he whispered smugly "and I can't help it if you always look like a fool" seeing as shadow basically said 'that's a bad idea' and then went on to provoked our short-tempered friend. I decided it was best if I stepped in, not particularly wanting to look like id lost my cool I simply stood and put my hand over blues fist. He looked at me, trying to smother his anger. I just shook my head; blue glared and tore his fist free from my grip before storming away. Midna concealed her anger better she simply stomped on shadows foot on her was out of the room.

Shadow stifled his curses while grabbing his abused limb. Ganon glared at us from behind his desk but didn't voice his anger. I chuckled

"You deserved that" he gave me a grin through his over-exaggerated pain session.

"Maybe I did." He easily put his oh so injured foot roughly back on the ground before stuffing his notebook in his black bag.

I cast my gaze boredly out the window and sighed. The sun was setting already. Quickly sparing shadow a glance I decided I would start my killer hunt today. "Can I walk home with you? I want to avoid going home for a little longer."

He looked puzzled for a moment "why? Is anyone hurting you?"

I blinked "no! Of course not! I live alone remember?" he looked embarrassed.

"Oh… right… sorry" nervously he tried to laugh it off. I smiled

"Anyway can I walk you home?" he bit his lip like it really was a hard decision for him. I mentally kicked myself for making it sound like he was a girl, that kind of blow to his pride would surely make him hate me. But to my surprise he didn't seem to acknowledge it at all

"Sure" he agreed after a long moment, full of energy he hadn't had before. I was still skeptical of him but I tried to ignore it in favor of not going alone.

~begging for mercy~

After we had left the building shadow had become incredibly tense his bright blue eyes constantly sped from side to side as if simply waiting for something to jump out. His grip on his bags strap was turning his knuckles white and the claw-nails hadn't returned, at this point I'd begun to question if id actually seen them at all or if it was a trick of the light.

So far I had stayed quiet but the growing tension was only hanging lower over my head with every step. The night air was quiet and peaceful, while it was still setting the sun hung low on the horizon only showing us the faint glow of the fiery orb. Darkness danced lightly around us its blackness not quite taking over yet, but staying in a nice contrast with the fleeing sun. We could still see but the growing dark was evident. As I pulled myself out of my daze I remembered shadow

"Hey-"turning to start some sort of conversation I realized he was gone. At some point in my distracted state he'd left. The thought scared me as much as it angered me. Why was he so desperate to get away that he would ditch me now of all times?


End file.
